Elizabeth at Pemberly
by llittlelucky
Summary: Up close and personal to the most tension filled point in P & P


Elizabeth marveled at the sheer grandeur of the Pemberley estate. She could hardly fathom a place being so well endowed in natural beauty as this. They were all of them, warm with admiration of the great home and Elizabeth being of quiet esteem for it could not but help to think of what pleasure would be had to be the mistress of Pemberley. These ludicrous thoughts soon led to those of a certain gentleman. One whom her opinion of had been greatly shaken. How must he be, after such uncomely relations as last she encountered him, she would think him most unfavorable towards her? She was in raptures of Mr. Darcy and his ever looming proposal and the accompanying letter, reminding her of the insufficiency of her own judgments. Merely the thought of her behavior caused the blood to flow to her cheeks, staining them with the mark of her thoughts.

Mrs. Reynolds, a respectable looking elderly woman and the housekeeper of Pemberley, soon began touring the grand home to the party. Elizabeth hardly heard a word, being too besieged in her own private mutterings. As she wandered aimlessly behind Mrs. Reynolds and her aunt and Uncle Gardiner, she noticed small ornaments or room furnishings that seemed to say a little more of the gentleman's character then she had previously known. She found herself pleasantly surprised by the state of Pemberley and wishing to fully understand Mr. Darcy; consequently she searched for any new information to be gathered. His countenance in the eyes of Mrs. Reynolds was a most intriguing account to Elizabeth as the house keeper spoke so highly of her master. This account was deemed reliable as the house keeper had known Mr. Darcy as a boy and her character being un-besmirched by any lack of manners soon found her in a position of trust.

Elizabeth was soon brought out of her reverie of Mr. Darcy when the likeness of the man himself soon appeared before her eyes. "And that" said Mrs. Reynolds, pointing to the statue "is my master, Mr. Darcy- and very like him." Soon inquires were made to Elizabeth as to the likeness of the statue to Mr. Darcy. "Does the young lady know Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth replied her accent but only to say a little as she now feels her knowledge of him is small to say the least, and what little she had known now appears to be a great injustice of his character. "Do you not think him a handsome man miss?" Elizabeth examined the face of Mr. Darcy's likeness as she had never allowed herself before. She followed each line of his face and the gentle curves of his eyes. She had never been able to study his face like this and soon found herself deep in awe of his beauty. She admitted only that he was handsome to Mrs. Reynolds; she dared not express the true awe she felt over this mere imitation of such a man.

Georgiana's likeness was pointed out to her relations, however Elizabeth did not notice during her admiration of Mr. Darcy. She believed it unwise to entertain such thoughts for surely there was no chance of happiness as the outcome of fanciful wonderings such as these. But still her heart disobeyed her and thoughts of being mistress of Pemberley flooded her mind.

When awareness soon returned she found herself very much alone, and in her curiosity of the man, decided to wander the rooms, knowing soon she would find her company. No sooner had she entered yet another room did music start to flow around her in wonderful rhythms and tunes that had only been achieved, in Elizabeth's acquaintance, by Mary. She walked slowly to that of a barley open door and peeked within only to be surprised by an affectionate scene between the object of her thoughts and a young lady. Before being able to turn and walk quietly away Mr. Darcy caught her eyes through the gap and not wishing to incur pain or uncivil attentions she hastened to leave reaching the point of running when leaving the house to enter a balcony.

She had not expected him to follow her as he did. But as he was now no more than twenty yards away from her she had no choice but to meet his eyes. Pink stained her cheeks as she looked upon the face she so ridiculed and now wished nothing more than to disappear. He surprised her however with every ounce of civility. He inquired as to her family and her own wellbeing and of the pleasantness of her trip. She replied with the expected responses and a silence borne of awkwardness soon came between them. Elizabeth began to wonder of his tone. His tone suggested more than simple civility, though she doesn't dare to acknowledge it as she seemed grateful of even just his civility. "Can I take you to town?" said he after she had stated where she was staying. "No…no I'm quite fond of walking", "yes…yes I know" Mr. Darcy seemed to say 'I know _you_'. His attentions to her were curious to say the least and their past acquaintance seemed to loom between them like a tension you could cut however neither spoke a word of it for none wished to unfurl the memory.

He, being solely focused on her countenance, and her, being to overcome to meet his gaze stood within their respective thoughts each reminiscent of that day in Hunsford. Elizabeth soon bade her farewell and hurried to leave as the pressure of his presence grew to be too much. Mr. Darcy merely stood watching her retreating figure as his hand twitched with the need to reach out and touch her, an urge he dare not surrender himself to for what gentleman would exhort himself upon a lady in such a manner. Her form soon fell away into the distance and he left immediately to re-enter the house.


End file.
